sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Juliana Elizabeth
Stephanie Juliana Elizabeth (Adopted November 11 2019) is the Eighth Adoptive Daughter Of Sbriner4 the youngest sister of Theresa Lynn Elizabeth. Family * Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Mother After Adoption. * Alicia Daniela Briner : Sister After Adoption. *Roxanna Oliva Elizabeth And Roxanne Olivia Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. *Emilia Marie Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. *Annie Michelle Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. * Annabelle Lilianna Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. * Hannah Roselynn Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. * Victoria Camilla Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. * Sylvia Crystal Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. * Jocelyn Clarissa Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. * Anna "Anne" Christina Elizabeth And Ashley Louisa Elizabeth: Niece After Adoption. * Chloe Denise Elizabeth: Niece After Adoption. * Julia Roxanne Elizabeth: Niece After Adoption. * Miley Cindy Elizabeth: Niece After Adoption. * Mary-Anne Cassie Elizabeth: Niece After Adoption. * Kaitlyn Carmella Elizabeth: Niece After Adoption.. * Bridget (Create Your Own And Sarah's Favorite Dream Doll): Niece After Adoption. * Katherine: Niece After Adoption. * Charlotte (Create Your Own Doll): Niece After Adoption. * Lillianna Chelsie Elizabeth, Lauren, Lily-Grace, Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister) Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister) Juliet Rachel Elizabeth (Julianna's Older Sister) Gianna Gabriella: Niece After Adoption. * Isabella Marianna Elizabeth: Aunt. Personality Stephanie is very beautiful, sweet and innocent in contrast to her Younger sister. She wants to be a Nice Girl and often tries to Not Allowed Tina To Go Up There When Thresea's Napping And She Talks In Her Sleep. Stephanie also loves Fairytale Books and Aunt Isabella and is fond of Dolls. Unlike Tina, she is a Smart Girl even at her young age and enjoys Indoors. Despite their differences, Stephanie does look up to Tina as an Youngest sister. The name "Stephanie" is a Long form of Stephie; however, if Stephanie's full name is Annie it is never Mentioned so in the Movie. Stephanie is One years old at the start of the Movie. Biography Stephanie, like her sister Alicia, does do things other girls participate in. Stephanie has a Girly Girl personality, as she loves Gymnastics. Outfits * Let's Create Outfit * Gymnastics Outfit * Purple Sparkle Casual Outfit * Pretty Party Outfit * Dream Pajamas * Shimmer Doodle Outfit * Golden Sparkle Outfit In the Books Meet Sarah: An American Girl Sarah tells Brittany Lescher about the day Stephanie (named) was Adopted. Trivia * Her Full Name Is Stephanie Janelle Elizabeth * Her Nickname Is Either Was Stephi, Stephie And Stephy * Stephanie Do Have Go To Nursery School In Her Very First Day. That's Because She Is Very Scared And Too Shy To Meet Her Nursery School Friends And Worried About That Her Nursery School Friends Named Tina Who Is Not Being Very Nicer To Her At All And She Is Also Don't Want Her Here. And The One Of Nursery School Teachers Can Assure Tina It Was A Shame That Stephanie Was Coming Here. Even Her Twin-Sister Theresa Just Felt So So Sorry For Stephanie What She Was Still Coming Here And Talks To Her About Her Arrival. The One Of Her Nursery School Teachers Informed Her That Tina Was At Nursery School A Some Time Ago And A Two Of Her Girls Have Since Gone Running Away Along With Ten Dollars If They Find That Tina Has Been Involved They'll Send Her To The Principal's Office And Talk To Tina About This. Or If They Don't Talk To Her About This And They Can To Send Her Away To The Orphanage. And Stephanie's My Friend, Tina. And I Want Her Here. Appearance American girl, Light skin, Blonde Straight hair tied in a Double Braid, Gray Eyes, Let's Create Outfit, Let's Create accessories Occupation Sister Of Alicia Likes Dance, Books, Bothering Her Twin Sister Theresa When She Is Taking Her Nap And Talks In Her Sleep, Making Fun Of Her Older Sister Toulane, playing with her Friends. Quotes "Not By The Hair Of My Chinny Chin Chin!" Appearance On Sarah Briner12 According to Sarah, Tina was the Well-Behaved one of the American Girl Doll. Tina didn't talk Just Like What Sarah Does And Theresa, unlike her sister Theresa, does girl things. Tina has a Girly Girl personality, as she Loves Dance. Like the other American Girl Doll characters in the series, she is a good friend of Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister) And Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister) and often joins her on Sarah's adventures in The Year Of 2019 and is aware that her Twin Sister Theresa Is Still Taking A Nap. Basic Facts ◾ Name: Stephanie Elizabeth ◾ First Appearance: Changes For Sarah Family ◾ Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Mother After Adoption. * Alicia Jeanette Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. ◾ Theresa Lynn Elizabeth And Tina Lilanna Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. ◾ Roxanne Olivia Elizabeth Annabelle Lilianna Elizabeth And Hannah Roselynn Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. ◾ Victoria Camilla Elizabeth, Sylvia Crystal Elizabeth, Jocelyn Clarissa Elizabeth, Anna "Anne" Christina Elizabeth And Ashley Louisa Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption. ◾Chloe Denise Elizabeth, Miley Cindy Elizabeth, Mary-Anne Cassie Elizabeth, Kaitlyn Carmella Elizabeth, Camila-Maile Chrissy Elizabeth And Bridget (Create Your Own And Sarah's Favorite Dream Doll): Sister After Adoption. ◾ Isabella Marianna Elizabeth: Aunt After Adoption, ◾ Julia Roxanne Elizabeth, Juliet Rachel Elizabeth (Julianna's Older Sister), Julianna (Julia's Twin-Sister), Katherine And Charlotte (Create Your Own Doll): Niece After Adoption ◾Lillianna Chelsie Elizabeth, Lauren, Lily-Grace, Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister), Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister), Gianna And Gabriella: Niece After Adoption. Dislikes Being Around Older Sisters, Her Sister Alicia Kept Do Everything About It Personally (formerly)